hnknachatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mary North
Mary North is History Mary was the youngest daughter that her parents bare. Mary is currently 7 years old. Her parents and sibling were all faceless at the time but worked hard at their store they owned in town. Mary was always helping her family around the shop since she didnt want to be left out despite her young age. When Mary reached the age of 3, her life was changed and experienced much sadness. A man that was the "Queen" of Wonderland in another time came to the past and murdered her family. Luka, Mary's elder sister originally took the role of the Dog (the messenger) till her demise. There were times where she left hopeless and ready to give up, till that day Mary took her sister's role. Since her role requires her to travel alot to deliver messages she encountered some familiar family relatives: Patricia and Faust North. Despite the loss of ehr parents she was overcome with joy and hapiness seeing her cousins once more. She has the pride to percevere through hardships since the North Family has that kind of blood within them. Personality Mary is a very sweet, warm hearted and kind young girl. She is very loyal(hense she has the role of the dog) and protective of her friends and relatives. She seems weak in appearance but she will percevere and try her best to fight though it still wont do much. She may be weak in appearance but she has a pure and strong heart and tends to make other smile even in the worst situation. Mary loves to explore wonderland and her role gives her the perfect chance to. On her explorations she has this tendency to become friends with many people....other then boris because cats and dogs don't mix. She may be kind hearted but there will be times when Mary will be aggrivated...she has faust's blood in her afterall. Also, it is nearly impossible for Mary to hate anyone she beleives everyone is good at heart. Appearence Mary has short blond hair up to her shoulders with a flower hair pin in her hair and has pink eyes. She also has brown dog ears much like a shiba inu's and a dog tail. She almost always wears her pink dress, messenger bag on her waist and the backpack and brown boots. In school she wears a white short sleeved shirt under her pink dress for the school uniform. In her teenager form form she has long wavy blond hair up to her hips she still has her dog ears and tail. She wears a necklace over her neck with a pink tanktp with a light soft white tie jacket over with the sleeves covering her elbows. With a matching pink pants the length down to covering her ankles with brown boots under. She has a matching belt over her waist with a bag for holding envelopes and over her shoulder is a bag to hold other larger packages/deliveries to be sent out. Relationships Sil Victor Mary loves talking with Sil despite the fact Patricia tells her to stay away from her. Mary finds Sil a mysterious and kind woman. She doesn't understand why other role holders despise her som much. Pat sais that she will understand when she is older..but Mary thinks it is just blind hate. Icarus Hullihan Icarus is a very important friend to Mary. Luna and Mary always hang around Icarus making him smile and laugh and draw him pictures. She loves Icarus alot and will try to protect him as Icarus would for her and Luna. Icarus is Mary's best friend and with Luna. Alice Liddell Much like how other role holders seem to take a liking to Alice, so does Mary. She always hugs Alice when ever she sees her. Mary sees Alice as a nice, beatiful big sister. She also dislikes how Peter annoys Alice. Lorina Liddell Mary likes Lori. She also sees her as a sister. In secret Mary always want to lay with Lorina's curls Edith Liddell Mary LOVES edith alot! They are always playing, pulling pranks and buying icecream together! When ever they see eachother they always greet eachother with a big hug! Mary still wanders if Edith knows Alice? Or if she knows that they are sisters? Peter White ....HATES Peter White..she calls peter a "Poop head bunny". She also dislikes how Alice gets annoyed with Peter all around her. She also thinks he is rude, and a lazy person. Nightmare Gottschalk Loves Nightmare with a passion! She refers him as "Fuzzy caterpillar buddy" she is always hugging Nightmare and loves being around him. Jorge Jorge is Mary's classmate in school. He is also Mary's boyfriend and promised to get married to eachother when they get older. Mary loves Jorge very much and sees him as a very sweet boy. Though she is scared and refuses to tell Faust about her relationship with Jorge. Patricia Kuriko and Faust North She is Patricia and Faust's baby cousins. Mary sees them more as older siblings then cousins though. Patricia also lives and takes care of Mary at the castle with her. She loves to be around her. As for Faust...though she is a young child she knows what exactly Faust is capable of doing and scared being left alone with him to take care of her. Faust is a crazy, sadistic, and sometimes and idiot but Mary still loves him nontheless because he can be nice and protective of her. Shane Kuriko Other then Patricia, Shane was actually her first role model. She loves Shane very much and talks with him whenever he is free. Shane is also the husband to Patricia North so she is happy to see them as a happy couple. Moon(Anita) Bishop Moon is very close with Patricia and Mary. She sees Moon as an older sister and a great ninja friend! When Patricia isn't around Mary like to go over to the pharmacy to play or chat with Moon. And try to act stealthy in the process only to fail. Mary wishes to be as stealthy as Moon too when she gets older. Zion Hayes Mary refers Zion as "Zizi". She admires Zion to every end, and loves to hug and chat with Zion~ Zion is also Luna Hayes' new father so this news has made mary like him even more and she knows that she can rely on him if things go bad for her and Luna. She also wishes to be strong like someday. Luna Hayes Luna is Mary's best friend. Even more so as sisters. They always play together in the beach cabin and at school they play in recess together and draw together. Their bond is strong and they protect eachother. Innocent and adorable together they are a great mix. They even got "married" once and had mini donuts as their wedding rings. Marylynn Hayes She sees Marylynn as the sweetest girl other then Hotaru, Dinah and Luna in all of Wonderland. Mary usually comes by the house just to help Marylynn around the house. Marylynn is also the "mom" to her so she can always rely on her if she is sad. Skyler Hayes She absolutely loves Skyler and sees him as a very kind man and protective one of his family, Skyler can have his moments where he is terrifying when he is angered, but still loves him knowing he is only like that protect his family. Skyler kind of has the "older brother" kind of feel to Mary, like how he is protective of luna, marylynn, mizuki and herself, she is the same. Mizuki Snow (Hayes?) Mary loves Mizuki as she does the Hayes family. When luna and herself are in trouble Skyler, Zion and Mizuki always come into rescue and get them out of trouble. Mizuki and Mary like to talk to eachother and play sometimes. Hotaru Bishop Hotaru refers to Mary as "Big Sister Mary" and are close friends despite being in different time periods at the moment. Apparently from what Hotaru said to Mary..Mary was the older sister figure of her time. Since they are both kids at the moment they love to play and chat with eachother Jacob Kuriko Jacob is Mary's second cousin and child to Patricia and Shane. Jacob has shane's fighing skills but a sweet guy. Mary loves to play around with Jacob and explore places..despite the fact pat tells them not to. Jacob and Mary also gets babysat my Lucia at times. Mary loves Jacob alot. Lucia Bishop She talks with Lucia a few times and play together. Lucia is also Mary's babysitter when Pat is gone .